Jadilah Milikku Selamanya
by Back-total yaoi addict
Summary: 'Aku heran ternyata bibirmu yang mungil itu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan juga! Padahal bibir itu terlihat manis ketika kau tersenyum..  Ahh.. Andai senyuman itu ditujukan padaku. Aku pasti meleleh..'  Modifiate Canon,SLASH,JamesxSev,Warning Inside.


**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Jadilah Milikku Selamanya © Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance **

**Pairing : JPSS**

_**Spoiler Warning : Modifiate Canon,SLASH, Don't like Don't read!**_

_**A/N**__** : Seluruh fic ini dari sudut pandang Severus dan minim konflik. Yeah, cuma fic super biasa untuk melepas waktu senggang. Semoga berkenan.. ^_^**_

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

_**Jadilah Milikku Selamanya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ketika matahari menarik kembali sinarnya dari alam, dan ketika rembulan memainkan jemarinya diatas ribuan rerumputan yang bergerak lembut terkena desiran arah angin, aku, Severus Snape, duduk seorang diri dibawah pepohonan yang rindang merenungi suasana alam sekitar sambil menajamkan pandangan ke gemerlap bintang. Ditemani gemericik air dari danau hitam yang menjadi melodi merdu ketenangan malam.

Sudah satu minggu lamanya tempat yang kusinggahi saat ini menjadi tempat melepas keresahan dalam hatiku. Ketenangan yang tercipta dari perpaduan panorama hutan terlarang benar-benar ampuh menghilangkan beban pikiran. Bahkan jauh lebih ampuh dari sebuah mantra _Obliviate_.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, kembali ku pandang lembaran-lembaran perkamen yang tergeletak diatas pangkuanku.

'Ini diluar dugaan,' batinku tak menyangka.

Pikiranku benar-benar gundah memikirkan maksud dari pesan yang tercetak diatas lembar-lembar perkamen didepan mataku.

Terkadang keningku berkerut, tak jarang juga mataku sedikit terbelalak ketika membaca kembali lembaran tersebut.

Tidak salah kah tulisan-tulisan ini?

Perkamen pertama..

_Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata rambutmu begitu harum dan lembut.._

_Lain kali izinkan aku menyentuhnya lagi.._

Perkamen kedua..

_Sebenarnya aku tak suka kau memandang nyalang.._

_Tapi tak apa, aku masih bisa bertahan selama iris pualam milikmu selalu tertuju padaku.._

Perkamen ketiga..

_Aku heran ternyata bibirmu yang mungil itu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan juga! Padahal bibir itu terlihat manis ketika kau tersenyum.._

_Ahh.. Andai senyuman itu ditujukan padaku. Aku pasti meleleh.._

Perkamen keempat..

_Merlin.. Belajar memang hal yang baik, tapi kurasa sekali-kali kau harus melepaskan buku besar itu dari tanganmu, apalagi saat diaula besar. Makanlah yang lebih banyak sedikit! kau tau, badanmu terlalu kurus.._

Perkamen kelima..

_Kau sakit?_

_Wajahmu pucat.. Kenapa tidak ke Hospitalwings?_

Perkamen keenam..

_APA YANG TERJADI? KENAPA KAU MENANGIS? TADI KULIHAT PENAMPILANMU BEGITU KACAU!_

Perkamen ketujuh..

_Jangan takut! Aku sudah memberi pelajaran pada mereka yang telah melecehkanmu.._

Perkamen kedelapan..

_Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa sudah membaik? Dua minggu lagi ujian OWL, kuharap saat itu keadaanmu sudah pulih seratus persen.._

Seperti itulah tulisan yang tertera dalam lembar-lembar perkamen tersebut.

Dalam satu minggu ini, delapan lembar perkamen kuterima tanpa inisial pengirimnya sendiri. Entahlah, aku juga merasa bingung.

Sebenarnya apa tujuannya mengirimkan perkamen itu?

Dari setiap kata-kata yang tersirat dalam perkamen seolah-olah dia selalu ada disana, terus memperhatikanku tanpa berhenti.

Tapi siapa?

Bahkan bukti kerut-kerut dikeningku tidak juga membutaku mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dan siapa yang telah mengirimkan perkamen itu. Walaupun sudah berpikir keras hasilnya selalu saja nihil.

"Hahh! Kalu begini aku jadi tak bisa mengingat bahan-bahan ramuan untuk ujian," ku acak-acak rambutku yang selalu jatuh dengan lurusnya. Aku mulai frustasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam!" ujar seseorang yang tanpa kusadari sudah berada tepat dihadapanku.

Ketika aku mendongak, detik itu juga mataku terbelalak. "Apa maumu?" ujarku ketus.

Jelas saja, sebab pemuda dihadapanku ini masuk dalam jajaran orang yang paling kubenci karena selalu mencari masalah denganku.

"Tak ada. Hanya kebetulan aku melihatmu disini," jelasnya sambil menggedikan bahu. Kedua tanganya sibuk mencari sesuatu dari saku jubah dan celananya.

"Ah! Ini dia!" serunya senang. Kemudian dia mensejajarkan dirinya denganku yang duduk bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon tua di sekeliling danau hitam. Mata _amber_-nya memandang lekat pada irisku yang sekelam malam, seolah tak ada lagi obyek lain yang lebih indah.

"Ini, awalnya ingin kukirim menggunakan mantara pengiriman. Tapi berhubung bertemu disini, kuberikan saja langsung padamu," cengiran khasnya semakin melebar.

Kupandang lembaran perkamen ditangannya, sedikit ragu untuk menerimanya atau tidak.

Tunggu! Sepertinya aku kenal gulungan itu..

Bukan perkamennya, melainkan pita merah yang melilit gulungan itu. Sama seperti pita yang mengikat lembar-lembar perkamen yang selama ini kudapatkan.

"Cepat buka!" katanya tak sabar.

Meski tak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi, dengan ragu ku ambil gulungan perkamen itu. perlahan kubuka dan kubaca setiap kata yang tertulis disana.

_Jadilah milikku selamanya.._

_JP_

Memang kalimat yang tertulis hanya terdiri dari tiga kata. Tapi ketiga kata tersebut sudah mampu membuat jantungku berhenti berkontraksi selama tiga detik.

Lamunanku buyar seketika, saat jari telunjuknya mengangkat daguku agar memandang kearahnya.

"Aku, James Potter, ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuanku yang selalu mengganggumu selama ini," ujarnya lembut tetap tak mengalihkan _amber-_nya dariku barang sedetik pun.

Sepasang telapak tangan besar miliknya merengguh wajahku. Rasanya hangat..

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya. Kemudian kulihat ia tersenyum begitu lembut. Wajahku terasa sangat panas mendengar pengakuanya. Bibirku sampai kelu, tak sanggup berkata apapun.

Ini sungguh diluar dugaan! Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku tak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Jadilah milikku selamanya"

Keadaan sekelilingku seakan lenyap. Tak ada yang tersisa..

Hanya kata-kata yang melantun dari bibirnya yang terus berulang-ulang dalam pikiranku.

Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa. Semua terlalu mendadak hingga otakku tak sanggup untuk bereaksi apapun. Yang ku tau hatiku tersenyum ketika bibirnya menyatu dengan bibirku. Semua terasa sempurnya..

Suara decap semakin menggelora ketika lenganya yang kekar merengguh tubuhku dengan erat. Membuatku lupa dengan segala kebencianku padanya, dulu.

Desah nafasku memburu ketika ia menjauhkan bibirnya. Dan saat itu aku tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

Blussh..

Wajahku merona. Ini pertama kalinya aku merutuki kulitku yang terlampau putih. Sangat memalukan.

Tawa kecil mengalihkan perhatianku. Meski rasa malu tetap melekat diwajah aku berusaha untuk memandang pemuda dihadapanku dengan garang. "Apa?" ujarku ketus.

"Hmmph, tak apa. Hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa merona juga!" jelasnya tetap tak berhenti tertawa.

Kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia menertawakanku di saat seperti ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang makin memerah, malu bercampur kesal.

"Berarti jawabanya, iya kan?" tanyanya.

Kedua tanganya kembali mengangkat wajahku. Mendesak agar aku menjawab pertanyaanya.

Mataku memandang kearah lain, tak sanggup untuk memandang matanya. Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa? Hatiku benar-benar gundah.

"Jawab," aku kaget ketika bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibirku. "Kalau tidak, aku akan terus menciummu."

"A-Aku.. Umm—" ucapanku tak sempat selesai karena dia kembali menyentuh bibirku.

"Jadi?", tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dia bahkan tak memberiku waktu untuk berbicara karena mulutnya lagi-lagi membungkam perkataanku.

Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab, kalau setiap mau bicara selalu dipotong dengan ciumannya.

"Stop!", bentakku. Membuat wajahnya yang hendak menyerangku lagi berhenti tepat tiga centi dariku. "Ka-kalau kau begitu terus, aku jadi tak bisa menjawab!", sergahku sedikit gugup.

"Okey, sekarang jawab?", desaknya.

"Y-Ya, b-baiklah..," kataku gugup. Lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan rona merah diwajahku.

"Serius?", tanyanya memastikan. Aku dengan ragu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih!", aku tercekat ketika dia memelukku. Membuat jantungku semakin berdebar tak karuan.

Walau debar jantung ini membuat dadaku sedikit nyeri, tapi aku tau bahwa hatiku menyukainya.

Menyukai keberadaanku dalam pelukannya.

Mungkin hari yang akan kulewati besok, juga lusa, semakin bertambah berat dari biasanya. Mengingat begitu banyak pihak yang mengagumi ketampanannya, memuja sosoknya yang begitu hebat, baik dalam setiap pelajaran juga saat bermain _Quiddicth_. Pastilah orang yang tidak menyukaiku semakin banyak.

Tapi tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dihujat dan dipermainkan. Kalau masalah menambah musuh, sepertinya itu sudah takdir.

"Tak akan aku biarkan siapapun mempermainkanmu lagi, Sev," bisiknya ditelingaku.

"Eh?", ujarku bingung. Sedikit tak menyangka dia menebak pikiranku.

Seulas senyum jahil tertera di wajahnya yang tampan.

'_Merlin_, dia memakai _Legalimens_,' batinku.

"Haha, sudahlah. Aku tau kau ahli _Occlumancy, _Sev. Tapi asal kau tau, aku pengguna _Legalimency_ tebaik dari seluruh pelajar di Hogwarts," ujarnya yakin. Meski kata-katanya terdengar seperti orang yang besar mulut. Aku tau bahwa itu semua benar. Memang tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuanya dalam apapun. Bahkan sahabatku satu-satunya telah terjerat pesona dan karisma yang selalu menguar disekelilingnya.

"Ah!", pekikku. Aku teringat Liliy. Bukankah pemuda yang saat ini masih memelukku dengan erat sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Liliy?

"Kau salah, Sev. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Liliy," ujarnya setelah menghela nafas bosan. Lalu aku pun mendongak karena lagi-lagi dia tau pikiranku.

"Ckk, berhenti menggunakan _Legalimens_!" perintahku jengkel.

Dia mengela nafas lagi, "Baiklah, asal kau tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi. Okey?"

Aku tak menjawab. Dan itu membuatnya gemas, mungkin.

"Sev, sayang. Asal kau tau selama ini aku tidak pernah menyukai Liliy, tidak pernah sekalipun," jelasnya. Aku meringis ketika jemarinya meremas pipiku.

'Tidak mungkin! Semua penghuni Hogwarts juga tau kedekatanmu dengan Liliy!', batinku lagi tak yakin.

"Itu, karena Lily satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat denganmu, Sev. Siapa lagi yang bisa memberikanku informasi tentangmu, selain Liliy? Tak ada!", ujarnya panjang lebar. Kali ini kecupan singkatnya yang mengantikan kedua tangannya yang berada di pipiku.

Alisku terangkat ketika menyadari sesuatu, "Jadi kau memanfaatkan Lily?"

"Umm.. Kalau masalah itu. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..", ujarnya. Meski senyum terus tegambar dari bibirnya, tapi aku tau ia gugup. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang ku yakin tidak gatal.

'Hahhh.. Akhirnya aku tau orang pertama yang harus kuhadapi besok adalah sahabatku sendiri,' batinku mencelos.

~THE END~

_A/N__ : Yosh, selesai juga fic alakazam ini. Rencananya Back mau buat yang sudut pandang James, yang didalamnya nanti menceritakan peristiwa2 yang dialami Severus di fic ini. Tapi itu tergantung permintaan reader sih, kalo ada yang tertarik Back usahakan untuk membuat fic nya. Kalo tidak, yaa Back langsung lanjut nerusin fic alakazamku yang lain.. ^_^ Btw ada yang mengganjal.. Apa ya? _

_Hieeee, Back lupa! Banyak temenku yang request pair lain! Tapi kenapa Back malah buat JamSev! Kyaaaa.. Kaburrr.._

Thanks For Reading

Please,

R

E

V

I

E

W

^_^ THANKS A LOT ^_^


End file.
